


失眠夏夜

by abigail_lecter



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_lecter/pseuds/abigail_lecter
Summary: pwp第一次放老哥一个人做委托怕老哥跑路想东想西结果撸管的中途老哥回来的故事（听起来竟然毫无逻辑！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	失眠夏夜

Dante躺在床上，睁着眼看天花板，垂下的窗帘遮住月光，被粘滞的夏风微微顶动。  
他没开灯，他并不需要。躺在一片黑暗中，他喜欢夜晚。  
Vergil出门做委托去了，昨天黄昏他提着刀启程。Vergil也喜欢夜晚。  
Vergil就应该喜欢夜晚，Dante想，他握着新月，夜晚就披在他身上。

而Dante从昨晚就躺在这，睁着眼，起因是他试图入睡，一个人。  
倒不是说他现在成了哥哥的小粘人精，他只是，不太困。  
好吧他有一点点粘人。  
但错都在Vergil。他的哥哥像一个吞光的黑洞，吸得身边所有人团团转。  
他们的冰箱现在堆满了牛奶麦片和果汁，让Dante怀疑Vergil用阎魔刀直接搬来了别人家的冰箱。厨房里也出现了高高矮矮的调味罐，标签上是Vergil的笔迹，Dante从不认为是写给自己看的。  
他哥哥随意涂抹他的生活，而他表示允许。后果就是他像寄生在他哥的生活上一样，吃Vergil吃的饭，做Vergil接的单，睡Vergil睡的床。  
床倒还是以前他那张。Vergil登堂入室的第一天，就毫不犹豫地选择了主卧，但他对Dante睡哪没发表任何意见，于是Dante突然对客厅的沙发和椅子失去了兴趣，再于是他们就变成了同食同寝的关系。

“你跟他粘在一起大半年了，要不是我亲眼见过，我都怀疑你们厕所里并排摆了两个马桶。”Nero说。  
半年，才半年。Dante想。  
他好像天生就不爱经营，无论生意还是生活，他擅长闯进别人的生活里寄居。小的时候他盘踞在父母和哥哥的篱笆里，直到一场火和一场雨，将他们打散，他的生活就被搁置在枪与剑的传奇背面。  
诚然他跟Lady和Trish相处得不错，她们像海鸥，当海风吹起，云朵坠落成白浪，他们起航划破海与天。  
但他需要一座灯塔，一个理由。  
一座灯塔，永远站在那，在他前方，在终点告诉他要往哪里去。  
当夜晚亲吻海面，合上它的眼帘。像角落里亮起的小小夜灯，刻在他的眼睛上。  
一座灯塔，一个故事的结局，引他向刀锋样的天际和蓝色荒漠，给他以风暴和黑色怒潮，让风帆鼓起他的胸口，让海面纵身被他吞入，让传说成为他本人，让塔将他征服。

现在他的塔和锚起航了，徒留这艘无往不利的船漂在空旷的港口。时隔半年，经过Nero的再三保证他会看好他老爸。  
“你也可以出去做个委托，等你回来Vergil就已经在了。”Nero说。  
“好。”他说。  
然后他就躺了一天一夜，想些有的没的。好消息是他节省了电费，Vergil下个月统计支出的时候大概不会皱眉。  
Vergil。

“唉。”他叹了口气。  
“吱。”窗外的虫子也清脆地叹息。

他闭上眼，窗外的街道变成了滚滚麦浪，虫鸣打着拍子，夜风拉起提琴来和。  
他和Vergil，变成了农夫家的两个孩子，在金色的树林里捉迷藏。  
等太阳落山，他们就躲进被子里偷偷地亲吻，抱在虫鸣声中，在星夜的羽翼下，在屋后的角落里，在妈妈喊吃饭的催促声中，他们争分夺秒又肆无忌惮地接吻。直到Vergil红着耳根推开他跑回屋去，妈妈一定会惊讶于他涂着水光的，饱胀的红唇。  
他的哥哥只好努力板起脸，逃上楼去，跟在后面的Dante就会看到，他上楼时被裹紧的圆臀和腿根，还有纤长的攀附在骨骼上的小腿肚——  
哦fuck他爱Vergil的裤子，他老哥把它穿的像丝袜……  
Dante在黑暗中舔了舔唇，抬起头看看股间，觉得有点，嗯，不太妙。  
他发出挫败的呻吟，隔着裤子揉了揉小兄弟：“Hi，好久不见。”  
小兄弟没有任何表示，他粗鲁地拉开裤子握了上去，感到有点新奇。  
可能因为他最近握的都是Vergil的？  
客观来讲他俩长得基本一致，但是他就是觉得他哥的那根长得更……淫艳。  
于是他闭上眼，想象他握着Vergil，Vergil握着他。喘息从他舌尖滑出。  
他在黑暗中握着他的欲望，他的欲望穿着蓝色的衣裳。  
他听见他哥哥的靴子踩上楼梯，Dante笑了笑，舔上唇。

Vergil打开门，看到的就是这个场景。  
他弟弟张着双腿躺在他（们）的床上，前液沿着他手指流。  
他以为会在客厅看见Dante装作没在等他地等他，然后他闻到雄性恶魔体液的味道。  
“Hi~”Dante摇着小兄弟跟他打招呼，小兄弟看见他的新朋友，表现得比刚才热情多了。  
“……”Vergil没什么表情，握着刀转身，握上门把的瞬间Dante听见他吞咽的水声。  
那一瞬间他已经从床上弹起，从背后压住他的哥哥，门板发出危险的断裂声。  
Dante用鼻尖蹭他的耳后，用力吸他微热的后颈，舌面重重撵过他的耳根，舌尖挤进他的耳孔。  
Vergil试图把发软的身体倚到刀上，Dante的手伸到前面，托起他的下颌，握住他献出的脖颈和喉咙。  
另一只在臀上揉捏的手从后面挤进腿间。Vergil弓起腰，蹭过Dante裸露的阴茎，轻轻叫了一声。  
他捂上嘴。  
Dante无声地笑了笑，把他翻个面，蹲了下去。  
他咬着Vergil的拉链滑下去，抬眼对上他哥哥茫然的表情，然后Dante把鼻子顶进他敞开的拉链里，急促地吸气，用鼻梁拨弄他的勃起，用整张脸挤压他的阴茎，咬他垂下的睾丸。  
呻吟从他的指缝逸出。他的腰拱起，腿张开，几乎坐在Dante脸上。  
一天，他想，Dante就疯了。

他的裤子被Dante往下扯了扯，现在捏住了内裤的边缘，“等——”  
Dante撕下了最后的遮挡。他得到了一根半挺的，裸露的阴茎。  
靛蓝色的花瓣绽放着，吐出流着蜜的粗壮雄蕊，他轻轻吻上顶端，像吮蜜的火蝴蝶。  
Vergil发出了他们做爱历史上最漫长的叫声。  
他夹着Dante的头挺腰，把阴茎往弟弟的嘴里送，Dante托挤着他的臀肉，温顺地圈着唇，顶进来的时候裹着他吸，抽出去的时候舔他的尿道口。  
他身体止不住地下坠，伸出手却什么也没抓到。他低下头，看见Dante的手在撸动他自己。  
用他撕裂的内裤。  
这倒霉的小东西套在他弟弟阴茎的头部，被前液打湿，拉紧的时候透出龟头的肉红。  
他闭上眼高高地挺起腰，Dante用力地吸了他一口，抽离了他的阴茎。  
Vergil跌坐在Dante腿上，发出的粘叫堪称撒娇。

Dante不轻不重地拍了拍他的臀，舔舔他滚动的喉结，抱着他翻了个面。  
他被按到门上，穴口衔着Dante的顶端。他们缓慢地让他坐下，像插了一万年还没到底。他失去耐心地扭了扭，身后的Dante笑了笑，热气喷在他肩膀。  
然后他撑在Dante大腿上的两手被握住了，Dante一把拉开了它们。在他跌坐的瞬间用阴茎强硬地顶开他，畅快地抽送。  
“！！”他的腰弓起，抓着Dante的手留下红色指痕。  
“刚刚去了一次？”Dante在他耳边戏谑地吐气。Vergil茫然地摇摇头，体液沿着他腿根，流上Dante怒胀的睾丸，滚烫的阴茎填满了他，在他体内甜蜜地轻轻顶弄了会。  
然后Dante用那条内裤裹住了他，上面还沾着他弟弟的体液。  
Dante开始套弄。“Round 2。”他笑着说。  
Vergil发出一连串的哼叫，Dante进得又快又深，燃烧的阴茎把他钉在门板和怀抱的缝隙里。  
阴茎的主人舌尖发出调笑的水声：“委托还顺利？是什么？Death Scissors，Chaos，还是拿着双刀那哥们？”  
“Nero跟在你身边？一直？”Dante隔着布料刮他的尿道口。  
Fuck you, Dante.他想，他原先一直以为自己是思路有点问题的那个。  
“你想不想去麦田看看？我觉得——”他重重地撵过，为Vergil的呻吟抹上痛苦的鼻音，“会很不错。”他咬着哥哥的耳垂甜甜地说。

Vergil的痛骂都化为带着节奏的叫，卧室的门撞着拍子，Dante负责和上低低的喘息。  
他们将这场演奏推向高潮，在黑暗中，在Dante黑暗的巢穴里，在巢穴的角落中，Dante注入了他，恶魔的犬齿深深楔进他肩头，不肯拔出来，推挤着他的愈合力。  
他笑了笑，反手搂上Dante的头，揉进他垂下的发间，Dante终于松开了嘴，扭过头来追着他手心舔。  
Vergil轻轻地摩挲弟弟的脸，Dante抽出阴茎，把他抱成面对面的姿势，舔他的唇和脖颈，一边隔着衣服揉他的胸一边发出快乐的哼声，像把家里搞得一团糟之后心满意足的大狗。  
Vergil捏住他乱舔的脸跟他对视。  
“嗯？怎么了？”Dante。  
“……”Vergil咬住唇，垂下眼看他。  
“？？怎么了？刚刚不舒服？”  
哎，算了，这个傻子。  
Vergil抬头印上他的唇，轻轻舔弟弟的唇瓣。他们今天还没有接吻。  
Dante静止了几秒。没有呼吸。  
然后他用全部的臂膀和胸膛圈住了他哥哥，Vergil如愿以偿地得到了一个湿热的，绵长的——  
他们在夏夜接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 原意是想写一个纯意识的类似散文那种的，结果……  
> 突然发情Dante X 突然被日Vergil（不过我想他已经习惯了）  
> 我不行了，我全交了，我肾虚躺平


End file.
